


I'm Sure!

by lightofdaye



Series: HP May Madness 2015 [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Banter, Cowgirl Position, Doggy Style, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 14:26:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3940219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightofdaye/pseuds/lightofdaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Padma always wants to try new things</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Sure!

**Author's Note:**

> Day 14 of May Madness. Kink: Strapon sex. I've always wanted to write a fic where people are trying pegging for pegging's sake. Without much in the way of accompanying femdom or d/s tropes. (not that i dislike those tropes) This is that fic.

“Are you sure about this?” Harry said, the first time they did it. The idea just seemed bizarre to him after explained what it was. 

“Of course I am,” Padma said, her gloved hand did not cease its motion. “I told you, it’s always good to try new things. Don’t you want to know what it’s like from my side?”

Harry mumbled something that could be agreement but it was hard to concentrate with Padma tracing the rim of his arse, smoothing down large quantities of lubrication, until the tip of her finger slipped easily inside of him.

“Oh, that feels weird,” Harry groaned as Padma’s finger pushed deeper into him.

“It’s about too feel much better. I promise. Just lie back and… relax,” Padma’s eyes were alight with merriment as if they were sharing a joke but Harry couldn’t place it.

She gave him a little push and Harry was propelled backwards on her bed. He gulped and felt jittery, his eyes locked on the glossy purple dildo harnessed between Padma’s legs. He was sure it hadn’t been so big when she’d first produced it. 

Padma’s grip was surprising strong and she seized his ankles and hoisted them over her shoulders. 

Harry whimpered as the tip of the dildo pressed against his hole, stretching him wider at it slipped further into him. Padma stilled her advance as Harry’s ring clamped down on the dildo.

“Easy there, easy now,” Padma said huskily. “Relax sweetie, I’ll be gentle.”

Then it struck Harry; she was using exactly the kind of tone and phrases he would have used if he was in her position.

But he didn’t have long to think about it as Padma began to rock her hips back and forth, slowly gathering speed and strength until she was fucking his arse.

The sensation of the dildo rubbing against his arse was weird at just but that didn’t stop him squeaking in surprise as the tip prodded an especially sensitive area inside him and he had to admit Padma looked good on top of him: Breasts and hair swaying with her motion, her skin shinning with sweat and above all the rapturous expression on her face couldn’t fail to excite him. 

Still it wasn’t until she wrapped one hand, still covered in a thin latex glove and slippery with lube and started to stroke his cock did Harry start to come over his stomach.

-

“Are you sure you want to try this again?” Padma said, two months later, after Harry had plucked up the courage to mention it. “I didn’t get the impression you greatly enjoyed it, after all.”

“Now, now,” Harry said, his own echoing one she had used on him many time. “You can’t just try things once and make your mind up. You have to give it a chance.”

Padma laughed a warm laugh and replied.

“Well is that. Let me go find the strap on.”

When he was waiting on fours on his bed, Harry was slightly less certain. Butterflies filled his stomach as Padma stepped up behind him one again wearing her strap on. It slipped it slightly more easily this time, and Harry’s head hung low, panting slightly but holding quite still as Padma thrust the dildo into him.

Her hands settled on his hips and body fell into a rhythm, pushing and pulling> Harry’s heart pounded, his cock hung heavy and hard underneath him. The dildo didn’t feel strange in him now, only really i>really good.

But when he tossed a look back over his shoulder, Padma looked almost bored with what she was doing. Didn’t realise just how good this felt? Was this just a chore to her? Harry thought best he could under his circumstances, and tried to think what he liked Padma to do in this position.

“Ooh!” went Padma, as just as she thrust in, Harry urged his hips back, doubling the force of their collision and from the sound she’d just made, rubbing the base of the dildo against her clit. Pleased with the sound, he did it again and again as Padma gripped his hips tighter.

“You like this?” Padma questioned, her grip on him had tightened her thrusts coming faster.

“Yeah!” Hary gasped breathlessly, “yeah, I do!”

She was pressing the dildo to the hilt into him now, her hips slapping against his bum, he could feel the impact of the harnesses’ straps as she fucked him.

“You really like this,” Padma said confidently.

Harry couldn’t answer; each thrust was rubbing the dildo firmly against his prostate. His limbs felt weak and they tumbled down flat to his bed. Harry’s hands clawing at his quilt as Padma continued to grind her hips against his bum, the thick dildo lodge complete within him.

Her breath was hot on his neck and she showered kisses on sensitive skin, sucking on his shoulder and neck and earlobe. His cock leaked pre-come, as it was pressed firmly into the bed but the position seemed to heighten to friction of the dildo on Padma’s pussy and Harry felt her come as she rode him.

-

“Are you sure you’re not getting bored with this?” Harry said sheepishly, three days later sure she would be tired of him asking for this by now but she just laughed and lay back in their bed, arms comfortably wresting behind her head.

“What am I going to get tired of?” Padma asked, as Harry straddled her. “The view?”

Harry towered over her, all dark hair, lean muscle and jutting hard cock. 

“I guess not,” Harry said, smiling.

He lowered himself down, one hand direction the dildo so it slipped easily into him. He rode her, quickly working up to fast pace, bouncing himself on her plastic cock as she smiled up at him.

After a few moments, Harry slowed himself again and started making little circular motions, at the bottom of each plunge onto the dildo, grinding it firm against both of them,; he grinned and winked at Padma as he saw her smile falter into a gasp.

“Enjoying yourself, Padma?” he said.

“Sure. Not as much as some though.”

“Well have to change that,” Harry said, and still riding her, moved his hands forward to cup and squeeze her breasts, his thumb circling over her broad dark nipples until they hardened. 

He fucked himself on her strap on, but minutes passed even as the tension insider him brewed and Padma’s grin widened, her expression became eager and hungrier. 

“Padma, please.” Harry whimpered at last.

At once, her hands whipped out from under her head, to press down on his legs and her hips moved upwards, ever so slightly to meet Harry’s down stroke.

Harry came. Droplets of come, splattered in arcs over Padma’s stomach and breasts. But even as he came down from climax, they both moved to under the harness and discard the strap on as Harry’ mouth moved eagerly to lap at her soaking wet cunt.

Latter, Harry moved up to lay alongside a flushed glowing Padma, to cuddle.

“Now you see Harry,” Padma murmured softly, her fingers tracing random designs over his chest, “why I like to experiment? You never know what bizarre thing is going to turn out to be your new favourite thing.”

Harry couldn’t argue back in the slightest.


End file.
